Gra
Gra '(''z fr. L’enfer du jeu)- czterdziesty drugi odcinek pierwszego sezonu i serialu. Opis Główna czwórka gra w kamyki. Figo jest sfrustrowany, gdyż przez małe płetwy ciężko mu trafić w jakikolwiek kamień i odpływa. Anabel rzuca ot, tak, na oślep i trafia do dziurki w desce. Przyjaciele uznają to za nową grę i zaczynają rzucać tak samo, jak ona. Figo, słysząc śmiech przyjaciół, wraca na plac zabaw i pyta o zasady. Anabel tłumaczy, że trzeba trafić kamykiem w dziurkę deski, jeżeli komuś się nie uda, rzuca następny. Ryba trafia i krzyczy, że to super gra, przez co ściąga Pana Lucjusza i Brzydala, którzy chcą się dołączyć. Nauczyciel rzuca i trafia za pierwszym razem, z czego jest bardzo zadowolony. Nagle do deski ustawia się ogromna kolejka. Zainteresowane tym skorpeny pytają, co się dzieje, a Ella odpowiada, że Anabel wymyśliła nową grę i wszyscy na świecie chcą w nią zagrać. Zalotka i jej paczka opowiadają o wszystkim Szefowi. Ten zapowiada, że, jeśli pokochali swoją grę, to samo zrobią z jego grą, po czym śmieje się. Tymczasem do dziurki rzuca tata Figo, ale nawet instruowany przez syna, nie trafia. Następny w kolejce jest Pan Lucjusz, który, trafiając siódmy raz, wyprzedza w statystykach dotychczasowych mistrzów, Ellę i Ricky'ego. Zgrywus pluje na to, gdyż on przedtem trafił dwanaście razy, ale reszta orzeka go oszustem, gdyż nie widzieli, żeby grał. Skorpen prostuje, że on rzucał do innej deski, a Zalotka i Bąbel mówią, że na wraku Szefa jest ich pełno. Gdy inni to słyszą, natychmiast płyną na wskazane miejsce. Konik morski wita ich z otwartymi ramionami i tłumaczy, o co chodzi. Wszyscy grają przez całą noc. Na drugi dzień, Sammy, widząc stan mieszkańców wioski, dopytuje się, co tu się dzieje. Ray idzie odpocząc w kąpieli z bąbelkami. Tymczasem Anabel smuci się, że Ricky i Ella nawet się z nią nie witają. W tym samym czasie Alfa i Albert płyną do rodziny, a jeden z krabów wykręca się od wyjaśnienia Sammy'emu zaistniałej sytuacji, że nie ma czasu, bo musi iść naostrzyć szczypce. W końcu przywódca trafia na Anabel i prosi o wyjaśnienie tej beznadziejnego przypadku. Ośmiorniczka opowiada, że wymyśliła grę, a potem Szefu ją ulepszył. Tyle wystarczy Sammy'emu, żeby zrozumieć, o co chodzi, razem z Anabel, Shelly i Ritą, płynie do wraku. Tam zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Szefa, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi i daje reprymendę mieszkańcom wioski. Przede wszystkim Lucjuszowi, który daje dzieciom zły przykład i zamiast je uczyć, siedzi sobie we wraku i gra. Homar broni się, że ta dyscyplina rozwija zręczność i myślenie przestrzenne. Tymczasem Marco częstuje Shelly i Ritę przekąskami, czym zachęca je do wypróbowania gry. Żona przywódcy przyznaje, że to wygląda dość ciekawie, a Sammy nie wierzy własnym dziurom usznym. Po kilku zachętach, decyduje się zagrać, by pokazać podwładnym, jak niemądre jest marnowanie czasu na tę zabawę. Gdy nie trafia, Pan Lucusz śmieje się, że ta gra jest tak bezsensowna, że ich przywódca nie umie w nią grać. Sammy próbuje ponownie i trafia trzema kulkami, po czym pyta o rekord. Rita mówi, że najlepszy wynik to czterdzieści jeden. Anabel przeżywa szok, że nawet Sammy wciągnął się w nową grę. Szefu spostrzega, że zupełnie omamił mieszkańców rafy, po czym razem ze swoimi pomocnikami płynie do wioski. Różowa ośmiorniczka podąża za nimi. Tam podsłuchuje, jak konik morski każe skorpenom schować żywność, a Marco i Filipowi postawić posterunek. Anabel wraca do wraku i mówi reszcie o przejęciu ich domu, ale ci nie są tym jakoś specjalnie oburzeni, pozostają obojętni. Dziewczynka jest bliska paniki, ale nagle coś jej świta. Tymczasem mureny Szefa trzymają wartę, ale, że im się nudzi wpływają do wioski i pytają swojego zwierzchnika czy mogą zagrać w grę, którą ujarzmił mieszkańców rafy. Ten nie zdąża odpowiedzieć, bo przypływa Anabel i oznajmia, że nikt tu nie przypłynie, bo świetnie bawią się w jego wraku. Szefu domyśla się, że ktoś go wyrolował, a dziewczynka potwierdza. Jak oparzeni, konik morski i jego mureny płyną do swojego domu. Pławikonik zamyka salon gier i każe Marco i Filipowi zabrać wszystkie perły. Reszta zaczyna się buntować, a Anabel, korzystając z zamieszania wyrzuca perły do Rowu bez dna. Figo zauważa, że została tylko jedna, po czym ją zabiera. Wszyscy zaczynają go gonić do momentu, aż perła nie trafia w płetwy Szefa. Grozi on, że wyrzuci ostatnią perłę do Rowu bez dna, chyba, że obiecają mu posłuszeństwo. Nagle wtrąca się Anabel i tłumaczy, że to tylko gra. Wszyscy ocucają się i wracają do wioski. Konik morski krzyczy, że to on ma ostatnią perłę, ale ośmiorniczka mu ją wytrąca. W lagunie Sammy proponuje pobawić się w sprzątanie wioski, a Figo narzeka, że już woli grę w kamyki. Cytaty *'Shelly: '(o grze) ''To prawda, że wygląda dość ciekawie. ''Sammy: Przepraszam? *'''Sammy: ''Trzy z czterech. A jaki jest obecny rekord? ''Rita: Czterdzieści jeden. *'Anabel: '(o mieszkańcach wioski) Oni nie wrócą! 'Marco: 'Stój! Musisz zapłacić za wstęp! Galeria Ciekawostki * Gra wymyślona przez Anabel (jak i cały odcinek) może nawiązywać do słynnej gry "Flappy Bird": * Odcinek posiada drugie dno (można się na upartego dopatrzeć) - poruszona jest kwestia praw autorskichInną sprawą jest to, że to nadal jest atol/laguna/rafa na środku oceanu, a postacie to antropomorficzne zwierzęta.. Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1